La historia antes del comienzo
by SasuSaku-NejiTenten
Summary: Dos shinobis son a la vez dos personas y dos amantes, la historia de dos almas que los dieron todo por los seres que mas amaban Minato Y Kushina Capitulo 5 UP! Inicios
1. Mundos Distintos

Si lo se, debería estar actualizando mi fic , "El Clan Hasamura", pero en el ya había mencionado que haría este fic, así que aquí estoy, y si mis seguidores me están leyendo pues les agradecería si me dieran sugerencias para la parte de cómo poner celoso a Sasuke, bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el fic.

**Aclaración: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (excepto algún que otro colado que habrá), tanto Minato Namikaze como Kushina Uzumaki son personajes del manga Naruto siendo los padres del personaje principal que ya se ha dicho en el manga, solo la historia es mía (exceptuando personajes, claro esta).

_**By: SasuSaku-NejiTenten**_

**La historia antes del comienzo**

_**Prologo  
Mundos distintos**_

El viento soplaba fresco, el sol irradiaba luz y calor con intensidad encima de una mansión un poco pequeña pero lujosa, que tenía unos cuantos jardines llenos de flores y fuentes, pero lo que más tenía esa mansión situada en el centro del país del remolino era campos de entrenamientos, como era de esperarse una mansión así debía de ser de un clan, y claro que lo era. 

Sentada en uno de los jardines de aquella mencionada mansión se veía a una niña de unos 7 años de edad que traía unos pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color, una blusa roja de mangas cortas, con otra encima pero negra y sin mangas, unos guantes negros que apenas tapaban sus nudillos, traía puesto en el cuello su banda ninja negra con el símbolo de un remolino y en la cabeza otra más pero color roja confundiéndose con su cabello corto rojo y sus ojos que eran unos hermosos orbes jade, más bien aquella niña vestida así parecía más un varón, solo estaba sentada debajo de un árbol mirando al cielo, meditando y descansando, ese día era para ella muy normal, hasta que…Oyó una voz de una mujer que la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos

- Kushina, kushina, kushina!!!!! – _por dios donde se metió esta niña- _decía y pensaba la mujer de unos veintitantos años con cabellera larga negra vestida con un kimono blanco con flores en amarillo.

- AQUÍ ESTOY MADRE – grito con molestia la niña que hace unos momentos estaba sentada levándose con pereza – _como molestan!!Ya una no puede descansar en paz!- _pensaba molesta mientras se levantaba y se giraba para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba su madre.

- Y bien, ¿para qué me buscas? – dijo la niña sin más, sonando un tanto grosera, a lo que su madre solo suspiro pues ya era común que eso pasara, si su hija Kushina no era la "flor de la casa" exactamente, además de que se vestía como varón, se comportaba como varón, siendo muy insolente, respondona, buscapleitos, etc.

- Tu padre te esta buscando- la niña abrió los ojos un tanto emocionada y sorprendida.

- Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños, que no se supone que no debo hacer misiones en mi cumpleaños!- dijo Kushina molesta cruzándose de brazos, inflando los cachetes y desviando la mirada, su madre sonrió levemente ante el gesto, por que esa era una de los pocas veces en que su hija de verdad parecía una niña.

- Pues solo me dijo que te buscara y que fueras al salón de la casa- Kushina la volvió a mirar y accedió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo al salón, ya que si su padre la buscaba en su cumpleaños el día de NO misiones debía ser algo muy importante que la niña premeditaba iba a ser lo que había esperado desde que tenía memoria.

- _Que voy a hacer con esta niña? – _se preguntaba la mujer divertida en lo que veía a su hija Kushina alejarse, y de verdad que debía aceptar que su vida no había sido nada fácil, y cuando tuvo a su hija, no era mejor pero un poco mas tranquila, si había algo en que ella estuviera completamente segura era que su hija era especial.

Kushina corrió hasta el salón muy entusiasmada pero en el momento que vio a su padre sentado en esa gran silla principal una que en su criterio era demasiado, pues la gran silla casi casi era un trono real, el estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, más al llegar los abrió lento dejando ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que su hija emocionada por dentro y mostrando la seriedad convenida para el acto tomo haciendo en el suelo justo enfrente de el.

Sin decir palabra el padre le dio a su hija Kushina un objeto que tenía un símbolo como remolino, a lo que Kushina sin entender del todo pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su padre tomo aquel objeto (es el que lleva Naruto en el brazo).

-Hija mía- empezó a decir el hombre a lo que la mencionada subió la mirada – Hoy te doy el símbolo de nuestro clan, por que has cumplido la edad, además de haber demostrado que eres muy apta para portarlo, además de ser la heredera del clan.

Kushina seguía con la mirada perdida en el objeto, claro que lo había visto antes en los uniformes de los demás miembros del clan, inclusive en su padre que no lo dejaba de portar ni en ese momento, pero ahora era diferente, ahora lo tenía en sus manos, y ahora lo miraba con mucho más detenimiento, se podría decir que ahora era una miembro oficial del clan, aunque si realizaba misiones con ellos, pero de rango un poco menor, siempre imagino ese momento muy diferente a como en realidad estaba sucediendo en ese momento, seguía tan concentrada hasta que la voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pero antes Kushina- la aludida se sacudió sus pensares mirando con un rostro de confusión a su padre- Debes responder una pregunta- esto hizo que su hija se inquietara y mostrara un apenas visible nerviosismo, por que, que clase de pregunta sería?, difícil?, fácil?, ella la podría responder?, y que pasaba si no?, le quitarían el derecho de ser oficial ante el clan? Y de algún día poder heredarlo?

**0000**

Estaba en un salón de la conocida "academia" de la aldea oculta entre las hojas de Konoha, un niño de siete años con el cabello rubio alborotado y ojos azules cielo, escuchando atentamente instrucciones de un hombre sentado junto con otras dos personas al lado izquierdo y otras dos más en el derecho, todos a juzgar por su apariencia, eran chunnins y uno que otro jounnin.

- Muy bien, ahora harás el examen de Genin- dijo el hombre que estaba en medio de los cinco, mientras revisaba unos papeles y con una pluma los marcaba y revisaba, mientras el niño delante suyo mostraba un rostro de seriedad con una leve sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro- Namikaze Minato debes crear los clones que puedas utilizando el _bushin no jutsu- _a lo que el niño asintió y los demás presente esperaban ansiosos y expectantes a los movimientos del niño, este creo algunos sellos, cosa que sorprendió a los jounnins con una rapidez nunca vista a su corta edad, y si no fuera poco, el niño Minato logro crear cinco clones y utilizando el _kage bushin no jutsu_ en vez del _bushin no jutsu_.

-Namikaze Minato- dijo apenas el hombre que estaba en el medio de todos en lo que se recuperaba de la sorpresa- desde ahora eres oficialmente un Genin honorario, graduado de la Academia- los demás hombres coincidían y asentían orgullosos de ver a tal alumno graduarse así a tan corta edad de la academia y mas que eso pues en plena épocas de guerra aproximándose necesitaban ninjas de muy buena calidad y al parecer había demasiados, pero como dicen lo bueno nunca sobra.

Minato salio con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo orgulloso de si mismo pues había sido el mejor de los alumnos graduados, y como el decía "a veces es bueno presumir, pero nunca demasiado", pero en ese momento solo sonreía, mirando el cielo tan azul como sus ojos preguntándose que pasaría al día siguiente, ese si que era un buen día, para llegar a su casa el camino no fue nada largo, ni tampoco corto, vio a algunos de sus compañeros en el trayecto, preguntando acerca de su examen y felicitándolo, a lo que el muy gentilmente (como era su manera y costumbre) les agradecía y se disculpaba por que tenía mucha prisa, así llego a su casa y se dispuso a estudiar como era de esperarse, por que a Minato eso era lo que más le gustaba, estudiar técnicas y ataques.

Despertó con los rayos de luz solar asomándose por su ventana y se dio cuenta de que había dormido encima de su libro, sentado en su escritorio – al parecer estudie demasiado, jejeje – sonrió y se rió de si mismo el niño, pues así era la actitud de Minato, el siempre hacia eso reírse de si mismo, por que era lo que mas le encantaba: reír.

Vio la hora y agradecía tener sueño ligero, pues ese día iban a decir los equipos de Gennin y tenia que irse a la academia al salón en donde le dirían su nuevo equipo, se puso unos shorts negros y una playera tipo chamarra blanca, salio de su casa en dirección a la academia.

**0000**

**- **La pregunta es – dio un suspiro en lo que un silencio incomodo reino la habitación, poniendo a Kushina cada vez más nerviosa viendo a su padre tan pensativo- ¿Por qué es ese el símbolo de nuestro clan?-

Mas silencio que acabo en apenas unos segundos por un sonido de satisfacción de la boca de Kushina junto con una mirada de superioridad, cosa a la que su padre también se le dibujo una sonrisa, al parecer su hija si sabia la respuesta.

- Por que la espiral con sus líneas curvadas muestra que no tiene fin, todos en nuestro clan somos como espirales y aquella líneas representan poder, es decir, nuestro poder es infinito, no tiene fin el poder del clan Uzumaki- dijo al tiempo que su sonrisa de autosuficiencia llegaba al limite, a lo que su padre sonrió orgulloso y como no estarlo si su hija era toda una maravilla de ninja.

-Correcto Kushina, ya desde este momento eres oficialmente miembro de nuestro clan- le sorprendio que al momento en que dijo esto su hija aflojara su sonrisa si se suponia eso era lo que habia querido su hija por tanto tiempo- mm ¿Qué sucede Kushina era que acaso no querias esto? – dijo en lo que su mano se dirigia hacia el objeto del clan que la niña tenia en sus manos.

¡ZAP!

Se escucho, momentos después el líder del Clan Uzumaki (cabe destacar que todos en el clan eran pelirrojos, obvio la madre de kushina no, por que no es del clan por sangre, luego explico lo del rubio Naruto) se sobaba una mano que la tenia roja, pues lo que se escucho fue el manotazo que le dio su hija por haber tocado tan siquiera algo que ya era suyo.

- CLARO QUE ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERIA – dijo señalando el objeto- PERO NO ME ESPERABA ESO DE "AHORA YA ERES MIEMBRO OFICIAL" – dijo imitando a forma de burla la voz de su padre – COMO ES ESO DE "MIEMBRO OFICIAL" – en lo ultimo haciendo comillas aéreas (o sea, con los dedos) – DIGO QUE ES ESO? PARECE SALIDO DE UNA PAGINA DE INTERNET O ALGO PARECIDO, PENSE QUE ME IBAS A HACER LIDER DE UN ESCUADRON, PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESO, NADA MAS???????? ES INCONCEDIBLE POR QUE …

Kushina siguió quejándose sin parar mientras su padre ya se había tapado los oídos con unas bolitas de papel que ya tenia preparadas para esta clase de emergencias, lo único que no le agradaba de su pequeña hija era que nunca se satisfacía y menos en ese momento, estaba algo irritado viendo como su hija se quejaba por todo muy "indignada", lo mejor era por ahora hacer que su princesita hiciera tal vez, pero solo tal vez, una misión un poco mayor.

NO ES JUSTO, YO SOY LA MEJOR KUNOICHI EN TODO EL CLAN, NO SE VALE – seguía quejándose hasta que oyó la voz de su padre –Kushina pensare seriamente en enviarte a una misión de un rango mas alto – el padre de Kushina era alguien seguro de si mismo, y creyó que su hija iba a cerrar ahora si la boca, pero como siempre le pasaba con ella, se equivoco – COMO QUE PENSARLO, CLARO QUE NO!!!! MANDAME A UNA MISION YA!!!!

Lo único bueno era que no se había quitado las bolitas de papel de los oídos, la verdad era esa, su hija era alguien muy difícil de tratar pero por mas que intentaba hacerlo no podía así era de difícil entablar una conversación sin gritos de ella, de su hija Kushina Uzumaki.

**0000**

Llego como siempre temprano, se sentó en una de las bancas esperando a sus compañeros quien al verlos se emocionaron y lo saludaron cortésmente, el ya acostumbrado les correspondió el saludo y después se alejaron al ver llegar al sensei.

-Bueno como supongo ya deben de saber, el novato de este año es Minato Namikaze – felicitaciones y aplausos se escucharon, pues al ser un genio, y como el, que era una persona muy amable y sociable era de esperar- Bien silencio!

Minato esperaba ansioso de oír su nombre, pero pasaron los nombres de todos sus amigos mas cercanos y el aun no quedaba el ninguno, los alumno que ya iban tomando sus grupos se iban a conocer a su sensei, hasta que a Minato se le hizo ya muy obvio cuando quedaron solo dos alumnos a parte de el en el salón, por sentido común, dedujo que ese iba a ser su equipo, un niño de tez muy morena y con solo una visible capa de cabello gris oscuro, y una niña de aspecto rudo de cabello negro arreglado de una manera muy particular (si quieren la imagen díganme en el review y se las mando por correo), el sensei tosió un poco aclarándose la voz y termino de decir.

-Ustedes creo ya se imaginaran que son el ultimo equipo, y de una vez para que busquen a su sensei, es Jiraiya-

**0000**

**Fin del prologo**

**Espero y les haya gustado**

**Los primeros capis serán cortos, en el próximo habrá mas dialogo y cuando ya estén grandes, ya como en el Cáp. 5 o 6, los caps mas largos, esperenlos!!**


	2. Actitudes

**La historia antes del comienzo**

_**By: SasuSaku-NejiTenten  
Capitulo II**_  
_**Actitudes**_

A Kushina Uzumaki nadie le ganaba en nada, ni su propio padre, quien después de su platica con el (y como siempre) Kushina había logrado lo que quería (que en todo caso su padre siempre tiraba la toalla o sea rendirse para que su querida hija no le siguiera taladrando los oídos con sus gritos de indignación), en fin Kushina logro lo que quería como era de costumbre su tan anhelada misión de rango B, un minuto ¡una misión de rango B para una niña!, pero el caso era que estaba con su típica sonrisa de superioridad y mas ahora que lucia en su brazo justo en la manga derecha el símbolo de su clan. El clan Uzumaki el único y mas poderoso y honorable de todo el país del remolino era de respetar, y a la pequeña heredera le encantaba presumir y alardear de ello, sus pensamientos (como siempre lo eran) se vieron interrumpidos por unos gritos, al parecer de niños, mas bien de uno, por que de los otros salian risas indignantes.

YA DEJENME POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gritaba un pobre niño de su edad pidiendo auxilio por ser victima de unos bravucones que se creían mucho y que intentaban aprovecharse de una superioridad de años, altura, y fuerza, a lo que la Uzumaki rápidamente salio corriendo. Si había algo que Kushina no soportaba era que se aprovecharan de los demás, si bien ella era una presumida en algunos casos, lo que destacaba mas en ella era su brutalidad, su fuerza y su valentía para defender lo que para ella era justo, algo de lo que su padre y su clan estaban orgullosos.

Llego al lugar de los gritos, y en eso pudo ver al niño que estaba tirado en el suelo un poco golpeado y con algunas bolsas pequeñas de dulces tiradas alrededor por lo que Kushina deduzco eran suyas y aquellos las tiraron, los bravucones o villanos en turno eran no mas que cuatro niños un poco mas grandes que ella, tal vez por tres años y obviamente mas altos, pero ellos no sabían que encontrase con ella iba a ser lo peor que les pudo haber pasado.

-Que le estan haciendo a este pobre niño?- dijo entrando al cajellon en donde ellos se encontraban.

-Je- mascullo unos de los bravucones, por su aspecto deplorable, debia ser el lider – Mira estupido niño, tu novia vino a salvarte, jajaja- ella cambio su mirada por una muy enfadada que pedia sangre o golpes.

- Mira, niña por que no te vas a jugar con tus muñecas y te vas de aquí – dijo otro, ella solamente se enfadaba mas y más, no iba a permitir que la insultaran así.

- Que les pasa?, a caso no saben quien soy yo?- dijo con auto suficiencia sonriendo.

- No, y tu crees que no nos interesa- otro insulto más, una regla que tenía ella era nunca golpear ni mata a alguien si no hasta la tercera vez que intentara provocar la pelea, y esa claramente era la segunda.

- Soy la heredera de los Uzumaki, ahora vayanse de aquí y dejen a ese niño en paz – Dijo con aires en los pulmones, sintiendose cada vez mas orgullosa de sus origenes pero lo que no se espero fueron las multiples risas de los bravucones o de los mas bien próximamente muertos.

- Ay, si, su majestad – _tercer insulto – _el niño le hizo una reverencia como burla- Y que quieres que hagamos, arrodillarnos ante ti – _Cuarto insulto, ya era suficiente – _O quieres que te lamamos los pies o bendecir el suelo por el que caminas?, jajaja- más risas saliendo de las bocas de los niños, obviamente no sabian lo que acaban de provocar.

- No soporto a las sucias ratas como ustedes- dijo casi en susurro con una voz que se podia calificar como tenebrosa.

- Que dijiste? – dijo un niño secandose una lagrima de la risa y agarrandose el estomago por tanta risa.

- QUE NO SOPORTO A LAS SUCIAS RATAS COMO USTEDES!!!!!- acto seguido le dio un buen golpe en el estomago, usando la tecnica familiar (n/a: explicada después), que le dio mas impulso haciendo que de la boca del niño en vez de risas salieran saliva y sangre.

**Unos minutos después…**

Se podía ver a una Kushina con la ropa llena de polvo pero sin ningun rasgullo, a sus pies tres niños totalmente golpeados hasta el cansancio arrastrandose por las calles intentando llegar a casa con sus madres, esa era la Kushina que todos conocian, la violenta, impulsiva, pero siempre justa.

Volteo la mirada acordandose de algo o mas bien de alguien – Estas bien?- pregunto al niño que estaba aún tirado que la veia con algo de miedo- Tranquilo no te hare daño, solo lastimo a gente sin escrupulos que se atreve a hacer cosas malas o las que me insultan, jeje – le dedico una calida sonrisa, a lo que el niño acepto la mano que ella le habia tendido para levantarlo – Bien ahora dime ¿Cómo te llamas y como terminaste con esos perdedores?- de nuevo otra calida sonrisa de confianza.

**0000**

- Bien mi nombre es Jiraiya y yo seré su líder Jounnin, sensei, o lo que sea que signifique tenerlos ahí parados en frente mio- dijo sin animos rascandose la barbilla un hombre alto, de unos veintitantos años como arriba de veinticinco, rostro maduro, aunque su actitud y comportamientos no lo eran, cabello largo y abundante blanco, con unas extrañas marcas rojas debajo de los ojos, en lo que los niños parados enfrente a el, lo veian desilusionados, ya que todos pensaban que su maestro iba a ser alguien importante, inteligente, capacitado y el hombre ahí parado…simplemente no lo era.

De repente un hombre llego hacia ellos y hablaba con el Jiraiya-sensei ante la cara de desaprobación y aburrimiento de sus alumnos a excepcion a uno quien seguia con una enorme sonrisa – Ah, a poco?, yo?, soy su sensei?, ah esta bien – se escucho de la conversación del sensei con aquel hombre – Bien como parece que soy su sensei les contare algo, a mi me instruyo el ahora actual Hokage, y por lo tanto soy uno de los habiles e inteligentes ninjas que esta aldea tiene el honor de tener- dijo con mucha altaneria a sus alumnos que no le hicieron caso y como siempre solo uno lo escuchaba.

Momentos después sus alumnos estaban comiendo pues ya era la hora del almuerzo y aprovecharon para conocerse mejor.

- Wow, pero que sensei nos vino a tocar, es un inútil – dijo la miembro femenina del equipo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros – Que fastidio.

- No deberias hablar asi de el Donan seguramente es buen maestro- le dijo Minato como siempre tan optimista.

- Minato tiene razón Konan, deberías tratarlo mejor, después de todo nosotros lo elegimos como sensei – Dijo el niño de nombre Nagato

- Si pero no pensé que fuese un inútil – dijo Konan sin prejuicio.

Y eso era cierto, ellos habían sido los que escogieron a sus sensei tras haber quedado huerfanos por un ataque que solo decia que el tiempo de guerras se aproximaba cada vez más, y vieron el nombre de Jiraiya y por lo tanto les parecio bueno que el los entrenara, hasta Minato fue el que le dijo o más bien rogo por ese entramiento y ahora que vieron a su querido sensei, no les parecio tan bueno como creian, bueno mas bien eso pensaba Konan por que Nagato y Minato sabian muy bien las cosas y no se iban a decepcionar al primer vistazo.

Terminando de comer mostraron sus habilidades a su sensei, quien quedo sorprendido por la gran habilidad de los niños, estaba ante un muy decente equipo de niños gennins, curiosamente dejo su parte altanera de un lado por un buen rato, para pensar en analizar que era el mejor entrenamiento para cada uno de ellos, primero observo a Konan quien tenia la habilidad de que todo su cuerpo se desplegara en múltiples hojas de papel, Nagato tenia la habilidad de cambiar de cuerpo y finalmente pero no menos importante Minato quien era sorprendente en todas las tecnicas basicas, tenia una muy buena punteria, pero lo que Jiraiya consideraba mas importante era la siempre visible actividad mental de el, sin duda Minato si sabia combinar la inteligencia con la fuerza.

**0000**

-Kushina!!!!!!!donde estas? – _Otra vez se me perdio esta niña. – _decia la siempre elegante y educada madre, quien estaba tambien feliz por su hija y de todo lo que hacia pero simplemente no podia controlar a su hiperactiva hija y eso la desconcertaba mucho.

- Aquí estoy mama- dijo Kushina saliendo de un arbusto cercano toda como siempre sucia llena de lodo y polvo, acercandose lentamente y con mucha flojera hacia su madre.

- Mirate nada mas, necesitas un baño- miraba a su hija con casi horror

- Pero mama!!!-

-Nada de peros señorita-

- Ahhhh, no fue mi culpa ensuciarme, habia unos niños golpeando a otro ¡!! Y por culpa de ellos me ensucie- su madre se detuvo

- Por culpa de ellos? Te hicieron daño hijita?-veia con preocupación a su hija

- No, mama como crees? Fue culpa de ellos por que como tuve que golpearlos –

- UZUMAKI KUSHINA!!!

- ¿Y ahora que?, mama ellos estaban maltratando a otro niño y uno de mi edad y no lo podia permitir- desvio la mirada con algo de enojo mientras su madre se arrodillaba ante ella hasta tomar con sus manos la cara de su hija

- Kushina, sabes bien, que eso no es correcto –

- Pero tampoco es correcto lo que ellos hicieron ¡!!! –

- Si pero debiste avisar a alguien –

- No habia nadie cerca –

- Entonces caminabas por terrenos deshabitados????-

- Etto…

- Te he dicho que no lo hagas, es peligroso-

Kushina puso unos ojos de perrito que hacen que cualquiera y su madre no era la excepcion, le tuvieran compasión y le creyera.

- Ahhh, esta bien hija por una parte pero la otra no –

- Bien –

- Ahora ve a bañarte –

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Ahora!!!

Kushina se alejaba replicando y maldiciendo, no era justo, a ella no la podian obligar a nada, su madre solo sonreia, estaba muy orgullosa de su hija pero tambien ella hacia cosas mal aunque siempre se justificaban por la buena accion que hacia en el proceso.

**0000**

**FIN DEL CAP**

Gomen por tardarme pero como salen nuevas cosas acerca de los pasados y tengo que modificar la perspectiva que tenia desde un principio de esta historia, y quiero hacerla lo mas apegada posible, ok?, y pues aki el cap espero que les guste, y pues aun no hay muxo dialogo y hay mas de kushina por que de ella se trata mas el fic, y pues habra mas dialogo y en unos caps que no pasan de 3 mas ya ira a la epoca de adolescentes en donde se conoceran Minato y Kushina.

**GRACIAS A :**

**Mizuko-san**

**Thrud-sama**

**Rey-san**

**Sarah-Starlight**

**Por sus reviews!¡¡¡¡**

**Merry Chrismas and the Happy New Year!**


	3. Aptitudes

**La historia antes del comienzo **

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Aptitudes**_

Por un lado, al fin dejo su actitud despreocupada e infantil, mientras después de un arduo e intenso día de entrenamiento, sus alumnos si iban ya a sus respectivos hogares, si que había sido un día muy largo, sus alumnos habían comprendido (por lo menos un poco y de mala gana), que sensei no era tan patán como se lo imaginaron a la primera, y ahí estaba el, el orgulloso ermitaño de la hoja, y si que lo estaba, pero de tener a las grandes promesas del futuro y más aun en el periodo de guerras en el que desgraciadamente el mundo se había convertido.

Konan, estaba seguro llegaría a ser una gran kunoichi, pues su jutsu especial lo sabía usar con rudeza, solo le faltaba usar un poco mas la cabeza para poder ser una perfecta ninja femenino de su edad, pero ella era muy terca, Nagato también tenia muchas aptitudes para ser grande, pero Jiraiya creía que había alguien más que podía superarlo y ese era aquel niño en el que tenía tantas esperanzas, _Minato Namikaze._

- Bien alumnos, ya pueden irse a casa – dijo la sonora y fuerte voz de Jiraiya a lo que los niños dejaron a un lado sus kunais y los comenzaban a guardar como era debido, ya contentos de que el día terminara.

- Al fin podré descansar! Ah!! – bostezo la joven en lo que veía el cielo ya rojizo que daba comienzo a la noche, definitivamente ella a pesar de ser muy terca y hasta engreída era muy trabajadora y le encantaba mejorar día con día.

- Que floja eres Konan ¡ - le reprocho Nagato, a lo que ella le envió una mirada fulminante, que hizo que el se asustara como si de ver al diablo se tratase, miro a su compañero Minato, quien con desgano guardaba su equipo, como no satisfecho aún del día - ¿ Que te ocurre Minato?, Anda vamos a casa, o si quieres podemos ir a comprar dulces, ¿Qué dices?

El seguía tan perdido en sus pensamientos – _Por que no lo puedo lograr, lo he estado intentando, dia y noche, pero nada, KUSO, como puede pasar esto? – _apenas y logro oir a su compañero, y se giro para verlo impaciente por su respuesta – No, gracias, quiero quedarme un poco más, respondió secamente.

- OK, ¡Ya vamonos Nagato, déjalo que el haga lo que quiera!, Ni que le fuéramos a rogar!- dijo con su ya conocida actitud Konan, quien a veces se pasaba un poco de grosera, pero afortunadamente esas veces solo era entre ellos o sola.

Jiraiya observaba desde cerca los movimientos de todos, observando a los niños irse, bueno nada mas a dos de ellos, el sabia que aquellos niños al ser huérfanos vivían juntos en una pequeña casa que les había dado el gran Tercer Hokage para que no estuvieran en las calles, se acerco a ver al pequeño de la rubia melenita rebelde quien sentado miraba al suelo con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué ocurre, hoy estuviste excelente como siempre?- Jiraiya aunque no lo decía ya sabía lo que le ocurría a su pupilo, pero no lo dijo por que sentía que el niño debía decírselo, así que aguardo.

- Nada sensei – Definitivamente le iba a contar a sus sensei, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, muy tal vez el lo podría ayudar.

- Sabes, eres el mejor ninja de tu generación, un verdadero genio como me lo contaron los del examen – Dijo con algo de orgullo haciendo que Minato más que halagarse se sentía peor.

- Si, eso lo dicen todos – "genio" esa palabra ya no le gustaba tanto últimamente.

- Por que lo es, pero tú no eres perfecto – El niño lo miro sorprendido, su sensei lo había descubierto.

- Créame que lo se –

- Eres muy bueno en todos los aspectos del ninja, pero creo que te falta algo pero no se muy bien que es – puso su mano en su barbilla como pensándolo mirando cómplicemente al chico, incitándolo a que el lo dijera.

- Si sensei – dio un suspiro profundo – No soy como Konan y Nagato, ellos tienen algo que yo no aun no logro conseguir.

Miro al chico, sabia lo que le ocurría, pero lamentablemente no lo iba a poder ayudar, el debía descubrir lo que debía por si mismo, sonrió afablemente, su alumno sin duda lograría aquello que se proponía, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

- Si, tanto Konan y Nagato tienen…

**0000**

- Muy bien hecho, hija mía – decía totalmente orgulloso, el líder del clan Uzumaki, pues su heredera sentada al frente de el, era totalmente la ninja mas excepcional de todo el clan, el orgullo del país, y eso se hizo mas presente cuando ella ese mismo día había vuelto de la misión.

- Lo ves, padre, tu dijiste "no kushina no podrás, esa es una misión para gente mayor, bla, bla, bla…" –Otra vez, de verdad la princesita hartaba a veces, su padre ya con sus bolitas de papel en los oídos no la escuchaba, pero aun así estaba orgulloso.

- Y solo tuve que hacer esto…-

BOOM!!!

Se escucho gran estrépito en la casa Uzumaki pues la heredera había lanzado el jutsu familiar contra una pared que sistemáticamente se destruyo junto con las de los cuartos continuos a esta, esa técnica la llamaban "remolino de viento", era algo que poseían todos los del clan, si tan solo con concentrar un poco de chakra en su mano podían transformarlo en un remolino de viento que daba más propulsión a sus golpes.

- Kushina, por favor, ya vete – dijo casi rogando el Sr. Uzumaki, en lo que su hija feliz se iba, el suspiro y se masajeo la sien con las manos a fin de controlar el dolor de cabeza que su hija le producía, ya solo salio su elegante esposa de las paredes.

-Si que tiene gran fuerza – dijo ella sonriendo con orgullo.

- Si, por eso no debo permitir que nada le pase – dijo el ya serio, pues estaba conciente de algo, la guerra en su país empezaba ya.

- Ella tiene el poder para salvar al mundo- agacho la cabeza con tristeza, no era nada bueno lo que ocurría- Cariño, la guerra ninja se esta extendiendo, tu sabes que nuestro país es pequeño, pronto podrían venir aquí y estaremos perdidos-.

- Lo se, lo se –

- ¿Le dirás a Kushina lo que pasa?- sus ojos se tornaron preocupados y fijo su vista en su esposo.

- Claro que no, ella podría enterarse de esto y querría participar, y a ella hay que mantenerla a salvo aunque me cueste la vida-.

- Que bien, eso mismo pensé yo, la protegeremos, ella merece vivir un poco más-

- Nosotros ya hemos vivido lo suficiente, Querido –

- Ya nos toca morir con honor –

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos jade, salio corriendo como pudo sin saber aun hacia a donde se dirigía, pero eso no le importaba, había escuchado a sus padres, ella también sabia que su país no duraría mucho, aunque los ninjas fueran excelentes el clan no era tan grande como para lograr ganar, le dolía en el alma saber que todo lo que había conocido se iba a desaparecer así que no lo pensó más y se fue a su pequeño lugar especial que tenía que solo ella conocía y que lo ocupaba para llorar para que nadie la viera.

**0000**

- Si, tanto Konan y Nagato tienen…-

- Un estilo propio y una técnica especial – dijo por fin, eso le lamentaba un poco al pequeño ninja.

- Si lo he visto, tu haces todo cual dicen los maestros y libros pero debes de tratar de darle un toque de ti- señalo en el cuerpo del niño que el conocía bien: el corazón – no hagas lo que siempre haces, solo se tu mismo.

- Eso trato, además la técnica ya la estoy diseñando pero no puedo hacerla funcionar- le tendió un papel a su sensei.

- Je, je, je , aquí si ya no te puedo ayudar- rió nerviosamente cuando vio un papel lleno de dibujos y cuentas algebraicas, lleno de números e innumerables cuentas que el no entendía, apenas y medio podía distinguir un dibujo de otro y así tratarse de hacer una idea.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto inocente.

- Es que…etto…ese…_ya se me ocurrió algo…_¡Ese camino mi joven ninja es uno que debéis seguir solo –y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Minato se quedo sentado y con la mirada ahora llena de esperanza, su típica sonrisa sincera enmarcada ya en sus labios, no entendía a su sensei, si no le entendió, por que no le pregunto, bueno los adultos eran difíciles, su técnica era una a la cual le llamaría _Rasengan, _el objetivo de esta era dar golpes con una esfera de chakra que daría mayor profundidad al golpe, pero aun no sabia como moldear aquel chakra en un pequeño remolino ( n/a: creo que ya saben quien lo ayudara ).

Se guardo su hoja, y se fue a casa donde seguramente sus compañeros ya estarían molestos y Konan ya se habría comido su parte de la cena, mejor fue a una pequeña tienda de comida que encontró, y ahí a unos pasos encontró un negocio que iban a inaugurar el día de mañana que se iba a llamar _Ichiraku Ramen _. Encontraría la forma de ir a ese puesto apenas abriera, claro, si conseguía dinero.

**0000**

**Fin del cap III.**

Lo se, cap corto, de verdad perdonen mi irresponsabilidad, pero ademas cuando Kushina y Minato se conozcan empezara la verdadera historia y además seran los caps mas largos.

Gracias a las personas que me dejan review.

**Thrud-sama**

**Sarah Starlight**

**Hasta el proximo Cap. Intentare no tardarme tanto!. Prometido.**

**ATTE:**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten**


	4. Guerra

**La historia antes del comienzo**

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**La Guerra**_

Los días pasaron algo lentos, se podía sentir el peso del aire en la mansión de la familia Uzumaki, faltaba algo, y eso nada mas ni nada menos era la actitud activa de la heredera, pero ella últimamente solo quería misiones para salir, ya no se quería quedar en casa, aunque eso no era del todo raro, lo raro era que ella las pedía con un aire de sumisa jamás visto en ella, por que lo que era costumbre era que ella gritara y exigiera sus misiones, su padre había notado eso raro en ella desde un principio, no quería creer que Kushina habría escuchado la conversación, aunque en sus adentros el quería creer que la tristeza de su hija era otra.

Y ahí estaba ella, a unos kilómetros de casa, iba tan centrada en su pensar que no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor – _Como no me lo dijeron antes, se que ellos se preocupan por mi pero no es justo, la guerra no es justa, nunca creí sentir esto, pero creo que esto en mi interior es miedo,- _¿POR QUE AMI MALDITA SEA? – decía mientras lagrimas desahogadas recorrían sus blancas mejillas con fuerza, mirando hacia el inmenso cielo azul, por un momento pensó que el cielo también lloraría por ella, cuando vio algo que parecía nubes llenas de lluvia- _un minuto esas no son nubes, es…es…_

HUMO! – devolvió la vista hacia enfrente en donde pudo apreciar sus sospechas, en efecto era humo, el territorio Uzumaki ardía en llamas, y se podía escuchar el sonido metálico del choque de espadas y kunais, los gritos de dolor, el llanto desabrido de las mujeres y niños, personas corrían en busca de refugio, la guerra había llegado al país del remolino de golpe y uno muy fuerte al parecer.

**0000**

Uso un jutsu de tierra para despejar el campo de unos cuantos enemigos, apenas y le daba tiempo para sellos, su rostro estaba lleno de sudor y tierra, se sentía devastado, apenas podía abrir la boca para dar ordenes, miraba a sus subordinados (para agregar de su propia familia) ser atacados y ver correr su sangre por doquier, dando una mirada ligeramente distraída (poniendo en peligro su vida con que le den un ataque a un punto vital por ello), a la mujer que amaba pelear con sus dos katanas a los costados, tratando de ensartarlas en los enemigos como una verdadera kunoichi (si, aunque sea casi increíble esto, la tan elegante madre de Kushina, fue una vez una reconocida kunoichi, y ahora lo demostraba), más que nada esta muy preocupado, pues su hija Kushina había salido a una misión esa mañana y aun no regresaba, rogaba al cielo que ella no volviese hasta terminado el ataque.

- Ustedes no son bien recibidos aquí-decía mientras utilizando dos katanas, se liberaba de unos cuantos enemigos, esta guerra se estaba prolongando no sabía cuanto iba a durar, lo más seguro es que solo unas horas pues eran demasiados enemigos y los Uzumaki no eran suficientes como para derrotar a tantos.

- AHHH!! – gritos desgarradores se escuchaban, de enemigos y mas preocupante aún de aliados, el señor Uzumaki ya no sabía que hacer, pero de repente como resorte se le ocurrió una idea, si, era muy arriesgada pero prefería usarla antes de ver las cosas como estaban, y ver su tierra en desgracia y agonía, solo por su gente usaría ese ataque.

- SE QUE ESTO ES ARRIESGADO PERO NO HAY OPCION, QUIEN ME APOYARA EN EL ATAQUE!!!- pregunto alejando enemigos del camino, para ir con su familia, estos lo miraron, si, era hora de realizar esa técnica descomunal entre todo e clan, era la unica forma, esa técnica como antes esta dicho era muy arriesgada, tanto, necesitaba una enorme cantidad de chakra, y ellos apenas tenían lo suficiente, ahora que ya estaban cansados, deberían entonces utiliza el chakra que habían resguardado por año para realizar el ataque, eso les consumiría demasiado, quizá hasta la vida.

**0000**

- Estoy aburrida!!- decía Konan en el momento que inclinaba la silla en donde estaba sentada y se ponia los brazos sobre la cabeza, y es que no habían tenido practicas ni entrenamiento en días.

- Cállate, no es nuestra culpa que Jiraiya-sensei, se halla marchado para ir a apoyar a las fronteras de Konoha- dijo Nagato tan impero como siempre, y si que era cierto, su sensei estaba cuidando los limites de la aldea, se habían enterado que esta ya había comenzado para desgracia de tantos, las peleas comenzaban, y todos se preguntaban ¿al final que aldeas y que países todavía seguirían de pie?, muchos pensaban que Konoha sobreviviría pero unos pocos no le daban mucho tiempo a la aldea de la hoja.

- Por cierto, ¿en donde esta Minato? – dijo bostezando y mirando a su compañero.

- No lo se…, espera creo que dijo que iba a ir a ver si podía conseguir algo de dinero para ir a comer en un restaurante que acaban de inaugurar- sin la menor importancia alguna se encaminaba directo a su habitación- Yo me voy a estudiar o a ver que hago, ahí te quedas Konan.

-OK- se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse- ¿Que demonios estará haciendo ese estupido de Minato?, ese idiota, según es toque de queda, estamos en plena guerra, y el quiere comer su estupido ramen, que estupido!-

-Mm- suspiraba un niño con melena rubia bajo el cielo nublado, estaba algo triste puesto que no pudo hacer lo que quería- Bueno supongo que será en otra ocasión- se estaba retirando despidiendo con la mirada a el puesto "_ichiraku ramen" _por ultima vez!.

- Hey! Tu!- grito un señor alto, de cabellera morena, era muy joven como unos veintitantos años había de tener, Minato al oir que lo llamaban volteo. El hombre que lo llamaba alzaba la mano insistente, y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. – Entra!-

Minato se aventuro adentro del restaurante de ramen, se sintió algo extraño – Mil disculpas, pero no tengo dinero para comer uno de sus ramens- bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado, y el hombre lo miraba con una curiosidad.

- No te preocupes, te veo que siempre pasas por aquí, vamos hoy la casa invita!- le sirvió un tazón de ramen lo más pronto que pudo, viendo como aquel niño se le iluminaba una sonrisa en el rostro, el hombre lo veía comer en silencio, el niño aparecía muy animado ahora, y sobre todo cuando se llevo el primer bocado de ramen, lo veía aun mas feliz, en cuanto menos le parecía, el tazón ya estaba vacío, y el niño lo miraba con tristeza, aparentemente quería más ramen.

Le sirvió otro plato, ante la mirada atónita de Minato – Ja,ja, come todo lo que quieras, eres la primera persona a la que veo saborear con tanto gusto mi ramen –

- Arigato gozaimazu- se lo volvió a acabar en un segundo, y ahora si estaba satisfecho, el hombre lo seguía observando, aquel niño era el mejor gennin de la hoja por lo que había oído, pero nunca se lo imagino que lo encontraría afuera de su tienda con la mirada baja, al parecer a el le gustaba mucho el ramen y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamas niño?-

-Minato, Namikaze Minato, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

- Solo quería saberlo, y dime Minato ¿te interesaría tener aquí una especie de trabajo, probando los nuevos sabores de ramen?-

Minato no podía estar más feliz, lo pensó, bueno en realidad no, y contesto – CLARO QUE SI, ME ENCANTARIA!!!!- brincaba de alegría cuando recordó algo importante y casi suspiro diciendo – Pero…etto…soy gennin y no creo que pueda tener tiempo-

-Eh…?- soltó una carcajada en lo Minato le veía anonadado – No te preocupes, por el tiempo, yo tampoco haré creaciones todos los días, solo ven cuando puedas, ¿de acuerdo?-

- HAI!! – sonrio contento y acepto la propuesta.

**0000**

-PREPARADOS CLAN UZUMAKI ¡!- Estaban en una formación todos, haciendo un mismo sello de manos todos los del clan, estaban listos para cualquier cosa, les habían enseñado proteger su país a cualquier costo, ahora literalmente se iban a sacrificar por su aldea, por su país, por todo.

-NOOO!!- el sr. Uzumaki reconoció el grito y pudo divisa un pequeño remolino acercándose, -_ No puede ser!, es Kushina! _– vio a su pequeña deshacerse de varios enemigos a la vez, corriendo hacia su familia con los ojos hinchados de lagrimas de dolor y furia.

- Hija!- sintió como su hija se le aferro fuertemente a su traje de batalla, lloraba, era la primera vez que veía a Kushina llorar – Mama!, paren esto, no! – su hija, sabia bien que ella era fuerte, y como lo platico antes con su esposo, Kushina debía sobrevivir, pasase lo que pasase, le acaricio la cabeza tal vez por ultima vez a su hija, mientras tarareaba un muy corta canción.

-Paren por favor- ahora se dirigió a su padre quien al igual que su esposa, miraba a su hija con un gran asombro, el sabía bien las consecuencias de la guerra sabía bien que ese momento tenia que pasar, era la hora – Kushina, escúchame por favor ¡.

- NO YA DETENGAN…- cayo desmayada en el suelo, su madre le había dado un fuerte golpe en la espalda – Lo siento mucho hija, pero tu debes vivir – su padre la cargo en sus brazos la llevo tan rápido como pudo a un tipo de cueva subterránea debajo de los territorios Uzumaki, la encerró le dio un beso en la frente – Kushina, tu algún día salvaras a tal vez toda una nación de eso estoy seguro, tu eres una Uzumaki!.

Se fue dejando a su hija, regreso con su esposa y su familia, quienes al ver por ultima vez a la heredera, hicieron una pequeña oración para que aquella pequeña, pudiera vivir bien por el resto de sus días, y que encontrara la felicidad, ya estaban todos con una mente y actitud definidas, tenían el valor de enfrentar lo que sea, después de todo eso significaba ser un Uzumaki, por fin se unió a la formación de la familia mas poderosa del país del remolino.

- AHORA!!!- grito por ultima vez el patriarca del clan, en lo que en el cielo se observaba una explosión de dimensiones colosales, la verdadera guerra ahora daba comienzo!.

**0000**

Sentía su cabeza doler demasiado, abrió los ojos lentamente, era ya de día, estaba en un futón, en una habitación que no conocía, estaba sumamente débil, tenia hambre y sed, no sabia donde estaba, su visión era muy borrosa, alcanzo a penas a escuchar unas voces.

- ¿Entonces que haremos con ella Tercero?-

- Lo sabes, Tsunade, hay que cuidarla, termina de curar sus heridas, y le daremos un hogar, la pobre fue la única sobreviviente de todo su país-

_¿Unica sobreviviente?, NO , eso no podia ser verdad, era mentira, NO_

- Creia que solo habían muerto los del clan de ese lugar-

_De que clan hablaba, NO, su clan no estaba muerto!_

- Tsunade, desgraciadamente después de que ellos hicieron aquel jutsu, más enemigos de otros países atacaron, lo destrozaron todo, nada quedo, mande al equipo de rastreo buscando sobrevivientes, y muy escondida estaba esta niña, aún no se su nombre pero…-

- Es una Uzumaki, verdad, su cabello, su símbolo en la falda…-

-Exacto-

**Fin del cap 4.**

**Perdonen el retraso pero aquí esta el capitulo, corto, lo se, pero pues, el siguiente sera igual, y el capitulo 6 sera largo, por que ya estaran grandes.!!**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!**

**Thrud-sama**

**Sarah Starlight**

**KushinaU.89**

**Gabriel**

**Dahia**

**Rokudaime Naruto**

**ATTE:**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten**


	5. Inicios

La historia antes del comienzo

**La historia antes del comienzo**

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Inicios**_

- ¿ACASO HAY AQUÍ UN MALDITO LETRERO DE ORFANATO? – se oía la voz de una chica refunfuñando con una voz que sobrepasaba los limites de lo normal. Esa indudablemente era Konan, maldiciendo una y otra vez como hacia siempre lo injusto que era la vida para con ella. Acto seguido golpeo con estrépito la mesa en donde se encontraba discutiendo con sus compañeros de equipo y a la vez de casa.

- Konan, te va a oír, shhh – dijo en susurro su compañero Nagato, quien hacia señal de silencio para que aquella chica detrás de una puerta no oyera nada, no era que a el no le incomodara la presencia de ella, pero aún así ellos también eran huérfanos así que la respetaba.

Minato solo veía con algo de curiosidad y con los ojos llenos de compasión aquella puerta que atrás tenía una niña de su misma edad, simplemente las cosas fueron demasiado rápidas para comprenderlas, solo esa mañana llego el hokage diciendo que tenían una nueva compañera de casa, al parecer la única sobreviviente de un país, y la ultima del clan, bajo la mirada pensativo, el ya había pasado por eso, quedarse solo y ya no tener a nadie en el mundo.

Como fuera ahora tenían que convivir con una chica llamada Kushina, según había oído decir al hokage ese nombre, la verdad le sorprendió su llegada, llena de vendajes, al parecer Tsunade-sama había sido encargada de cuidar de sus heridas y ahora que solo necesitaba algo de reposo creyó que ya iba siendo tiempo para dejarla en su ahora nuevo hogar, al cual llego escoltada por el mismo Hokage y busco su cuarto tan pronto como pudo, y quedarse encerrada sin decir palabra alguna desde que había llegado y ya iba siendo de noche.

Como era de esperar Konan estaba molesta por aquello, no era que le molestara mas de lo debido pero simplemente ya se había acostumbrado a ser la única mujer en el grupo, no soportaba la idea de otra persona, así que como fuese respiro ya aliviada y cansada de discutir.

- Pero que chica mas rara, ni siquiera va a cenar – decía Nagato viendo aquel lugar extra en la mesa solitario y la comida ahí puesta sin tocar ni nada, ahora se estaba preguntando si aquella chica estaba bien, recordó cuando ellos llegaron a esa casa, se sentían solos aunque no tanto por que se tenían el uno al otro, pero aquella chica no tenia a nadie, se estaba comenzando a preocupar un poco.

- Si no viene mejor, yo me como su parte – puso sus pies en la mesa como era costumbre ignorando olímpicamente a Nagato sobre su entupido "baja tus asquerosos pies de la mesa que recién limpie", y aunque no lo mostrase también se estaba inquietando un poco por aquella chica, ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿seguía viva ahí adentro? Por que no había dicho palabra ni sonido alguno. – Será mejor que alguien vaya a hablar con ella - dijo sin más.

- A mi no me mires – rápidamente contesto Nagato ante la mirada especulativa de Konan, empezando a negar con las manos y sudando nerviosamente.

-Entonces, te ve a hablar tu con ella Minato- se levanto de su silla mirándolo, y con una pose militar y un dedo infernalmente acusador, lo señalo mientras este quien había estado hecho bolita en todo el rato, ahí arrumbadito escuchando en silencio y mirando aquella puerta sin decir nada más.

-Ehh? – decía el nombrado quien ni siquiera sabia por que su compañera lo miraba así, simplemente había estado absorto de todo aquello, había estado pensando en aquella niña desde que llego, le inquietaba un poco, y de algún modo difícil de comprender, le recordaba tanto a el, por razones tal vez, de que la perdida de los seres más amados era algo que el también había presenciado ya, había visto a esa niña apenas levemente cuando llego pero no había sabido en realidad, que tanto fue el trauma que ella habría recibido, aunque también podría ser que influyera mucho Tsunade-sama, pues ella no tenia la delicadeza de tratar con las almas frágiles de aquellos que habían perdido todo (aunque ella haya sido alguna vez una de esas almas).

QUE FUERAS A HABLAR CON ESA NIÑA MINATO, ¿Qué NO ME OYES IMBECIL?!- Grito Konan, al momento que le propinaba una patada , y el susodicho iba a dar directo a una pared- Será mejor que hables tu con ella, seguro esta asustada, ayúdala – su rostro se torno algo comprensivo y amable, a lo que sus compañeros rápidamente voltearon a verla con incredulidad, al notar esto, en Konan salio un pequeño sonrojo, casi invisible, y rápido agrego- O me comeré su comida!!-

Minato solo sonrió levemente, viendo como esas pequeñas ocasiones en las que su compañera Konan pasaba a ser la chica ruda y fuerte, para convertirse en una amable chica comprensiva, aunque después trataba de esconderlo a toda costa, sabia que su compañera era una muy buena persona, solo que cuando se volvió huérfana, se decidió a jamás llorar y dejarse ser pisoteada por nadie.

Como fuera, Minato camino medio seguro, pero lleno de valentía hacia la puerta de su ahora compañera Kushina, nombre que ni siquiera la susodicha le dio, lo pudo oír levemente de la boca del Hokage, así pues se dirigió a su compañera, ya cuando estaba lejos, y Konan ni Nagato podían verlo, estaba ya en la sección de los dormitorios y ahí al fondo estaba su objetivo , bueno mas bien la puerta que lo guardaba, se detuvo y respiro, y empezó a tocar levemente la puerta…

**0000**

Lloraba en silencio en el cuarto, aquel cuarto en el que se había encerrado horas atrás, la verdad, no quería ver ni escuchar a nadie, todo lo que había pasado era demasiado para ella, estaba arrinconada con las piernas envueltas en su brazos, abrazando fervientemente un foto que tenia de ella con sus padres, tan felices lucían en aquella fotografía, aun siendo toda un prodigio, no podía evitar aquello que era obvio, actuar como un niña…

Sus lagrimas caían algo indecisas, frágiles sobre su piel blanca, una mini maquina de lluvia era en lo que sus ojos se habían convertido, el dolor era demasiado, hubiera preferido mil veces morirse con el clan, morir con honor, con el honor de la familia Uzumaki, con el honor de…de un clan que ya no existía, con el honor.

_¿Para que dejaste que viviera Oto-san?_

_**/Flash Back/**_

_Cuatro días ya habían pasado, pudo notarlo, al paso del tiempo las maquinas a su alrededor iban lentamente disminuyendo, se sentía tan cansada, solo recordaba a su padre, y un golpe, luego era todo negro__, después una pequeña conversación entre al parecer un Hokage, y una joven mujer rubia, acerca del clan, un minuto, EL CLAN._

_-OTO-SAN…ah…ah- al momento de gritar a su padre, se había incorporado violentamente, ahora luchaba por no gritar del dolor que eso le había causado a sus aun frescas heridas, haciendo que se retorciera del dolor, no lo podía creer, eso era inconcebible._

_-No deberías esforzarte tanto- dijo una voz al lado, Kushina lentamente miro a la dueña de la voz, era esa mujer, no recordaba el nombre, solo podía recordar y apenas débilmente que había sido de su familia, aquella mujer solo se le quedaba viendo con algo de curiosidad, y al momento un débil brillo de un sentimiento que Kushina tanto detestaba….lastima._

_-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- Pregunto sin temor a lo obvio, pero quería oírlo, ya consiente y totalmente segura de lo que oiría, solo hacia falta eso, ahora aunque sentía miedo, debía saberlo, aquella mujer solo frunció el ceño, hastiada, aun así Kushina le envió una mirada retadora, mostrándole con la mirada que no tiraría a llorar desesperada._

_-No se si ere masoquista o algo por el estilo, pero lo sabes tu mejor que nadie, pero si quieres acaso que te lo diga, ok, lo haré, tu clan esta muerto y tu país destruido, no queda nada, tal vez excepto tu- miro a la pequeña, lagrimas querían salir, y con los puños apretaba las sabanas de su cama. – Como sea los muertos, muertos están-_

_Se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, mientras lágrimas pequeñas caían en las sabanas blancas del hospital, Tsunade, cerro la puertas tras de sí, oyendo levemente el gimoteo de dolor de la pequeña heredera, "Tal vez se me fue la mano un poco", pensó, la verdad desde la muerte de su amado Dan, no era la misma, se había vuelto más cerrada, temiendo que si se volvía a aferrar a alguien, cosas terribles pasaran, recordó cuando perdió a su hermano, con sus manos rodeo aquel collar maldito de su abuelo, suspiro, si en efecto se le paso la mano con aquella pobre niña quien acababa recién de perder de sorpresa todo lo que tenía._

_Tsk.._

_Ahora tenía que ir a "tratar" de disculparse, que molesto es esto, pensó, suspiro fastidiada nuevamente y fue al cuarto preparada mas o menos que le diría a la pobre victima, giro el picaporte con cuidado, cuando lo hizo, abrió la puerta sin más – Bueno ya niña deja de lloriquear de una…vez?-_

_Kuso._

_-Hokage-sama!!- Gritaba histérica Tsunade, ya que al entrar la niña, no estaba, solo pudo ver las blancas cortinas agitándose con el viento hacia el interior, y la ventana abierta, los aparatos y el respiradero que tenia la niña tirados en el suelo, esto era una emergencia grave, así que la niña se había, ido, era grave, la única sobreviviente de un clan y país, ya no estaba por ningún lado…_

_**/**_

-_ Ya casi llego…auch – se quejaba la heredera después de ver las fronteras de su país mientras aquella mujer no miraba ella se había escapado, no creía lo de su clan, alguien debía estar vivo, seguro que si, y por eso ella tenia que averiguarlo, el país del remolino y el clan Uzumaki no podían perecer!! NO!_

_-¿Qué es esto?- se dijo cuando vio a un montón de hombres que estaban cavando tumbas, trayendo cuerpos en unas camillas, todos los cuerpos obviamente tapados con una sabana blanca, la mansión Uzumaki hecha escombros, el suelo antes lleno de pasto verde y fresco, ahora era una café tierra infértil llena de kunais, katanas enterradas en ella, los árboles tan vistosos estaban secos, y sus troncos tenían salpicaduras de sangre, no pudo contener las lagrimas y sus piernas no resistieron, cayo de rodillas llorando viendo como poco a poco el país donde habia crecido y sido criada y pasado los dias de su corta vida vuelto ruinas._

_Daba cortos y temerosos pasos, temiendo lo que iba a encontrar, sus lagrimas iban corriendo sin cesar de sus ojos, la verdad ella no estaba hecha para ese tipo de cosas, Kushina ahí no sabia que hacer, simplemente ahí estaba viendo como todo a su alrededor, que una vez era su hogar se derrumbaba poco a poco, de pronto alzo la vista a unos hombre llevando en una camilla grande dos cuerpos cubiertos con un manto blanco, una mano se escapo de la camilla tambaleándose._

_-Oka-san…- apenas pudo articular mientras veía aquella mano salida, que tenia en sus dedos unos anillos, y uno muy especial en el meñique, un anillo que kushina hizo en manualidades en la escuela, le salio horrible (hasta ella misma lo reconocía), pero su madre pensó que era hermoso y se lo coloco._

_Sin saber nada, corrió hasta aquellos cuerpos alejando a los hombres que lo cargaban tirados en el suelo, rápidamente quito el manto y…_

_-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……!_

_**/**_

_Abrio sus ojos con pesadez inexplicable, vio borrosamente aquella mujer…_

_-Hokage-sama ha despertado ya- decía en lo que se limpiaba ella misma el sudor de la frente y suspiraba._

_-Ha sufrido un gran colapso mental, ahhh, no puedo creerlo, debio ser extremadamente duro para ella- dijo el tercer hokage saliendo de la habitación. Cerro la puerta con cuidado, luego se giro para caminar a su oficina._

_Ya era hora de que la única Uzumaki fuera a una casa donde estaría bien, en la casa donde puso a los niños encontrados por sus alumnos, que por cierto parecían ser la nueva promesa de konoha, por lo que oyó unas cuantas y contadas ocasiones Kushina era también una promesa grande como kunoichi, sin duda con otros con su nivel todos lograrían ser el orgullo de la aldea, además esos niños habían sufrido también como ella, o tal vez no, al principio solo ella había perdido a todo su clan y a su gente, pero ahora, como había escapado tuvo que tener la desagradable suerte de encontrar y ver los cadáveres de sus padres, descuartizados y quemados por la explosión colosal, debió ser una escena tan abrumadora para la niña, su grito se escucho a metros y cuando llego el junto con Tsunade, Kushina yacía desmayada murmurando y gritando._

_-Va siendo hora de que empiece a vivir otra vez…-_

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Padre, no lo entiendo, por que dejaste que viviera?

Esa pregunta jamas salia de la mente de Kushina ahora, vio esa semejante escena que imagino ir a casa le daría valor, la dejo aun mas temerosa, y mas triste, como sea, podía oír a sus nuevos compañeros de casa gritar y dudar por ella que no había salido en todo el día, según el hokage ellos también eran igual que ella, no, eso no…

_Toc…toc…toc…_

Débiles sonidos estaban en la puerta ella furiosa cubierta de lagrimas abrió de un tirón encontrando a un niño rubio sonriente y nervioso, ella odiaba a las personas así.

- NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS SERAS IGUAL QUE YO…ALEJATE DE MI!!-

-Eh…? 0.0…auch- se sobo la nariz del fuerte portazo con el que le habían cerrado la puerta, no entendió ahora si nada de nada, supuestamente el había ido con las mejores intenciones a hablar con su nueva compañera y esta abrió vuelta una furia, le grito, y le aventó la puerta en la cara, y el no había dicho absolutamente nada…

-Por que se molesto tanto, no le dije nada, bueno dije "Eh", ¿eso cuenta como palabra?, creo que si pero aun así no es motivo para que se moleste así, que le pasa- decía Minato caminando entre las habitaciones hacia la cocina agarrándose con las manos la nariz que le estaba sangrando por el fuerte golpe.

/

-Ja,ja,ja,ja, ¿asi que eso hizo?!, por kami-sama!! Es de las mías definitivamente, y tu eres un estupido!!- decía o mas bien gritaba Konan muriéndose de la risa y limpiándose las lagrimas de tanto reír, daba fuertes golpes a la mesa por la risa, y es que le encanto eso que ocurrió – Que estupido eres?? Y te dices hombre!! Enfréntala.- dijo cambiando de expresión con un pie en la mesa y con pose como de héroe…

-Si ya acabaste de hacerte la bipolar, quiero hablar yo- dijo Nagato pero al momento Konan le lanzo una mirada asesina, mientras el pobre Minato se quedaba en silencio con la cara resignada con una curita en la nariz – Odio decirlo, y en serio, lo odio, ella tiene razón, ve y enfréntala...

.-¿Y por que yo? TT.TT! Ya me toco a mi, le toca a otro- chillo el pobrecito, definitivamente después de ese encuentro no quería volver a acercársele…

Después de varios gritos, llantos, y demás (cachetadas, burlas y un poco de violencia infantil) se decidió que se haría un modo de elegir al quien iba a hacer la nueva victi…ejem…el que iría a hablar con Kushina, entonces se Eligio una manera estratégica a prueba de idiotas y bien pensada manera de hacer la elección.

-Bien quien saque el palito mas largo va…- dijo Konan mientras estaban sentados en la mesa tratando de concentrarse y es que la prueba de los palitos era infalible para la elección, se miraron y hubo un momento de suspenso crítico.

-Saquen- todos tomaron una al azar, y se las vieron, la mas pequeña la tenia Nagato, la mediana Minato y la mas larga Konan, al momento todos vieron a la única niña de su equipo de tres con mirada acusadora…

-Etto, por que me miran, miren tengo la mediana yo – rio nerviosamente y por debajo rompió el palito y se los enseño, sus compañeros con gotita al puro estilo anime en la frente, la veían y luego se vieron.

-Entonces el que tiene ahora la larga es…Minato!!-

-No, yo ya fui, por piedad…- comenzó a poner carita de perro que a su compañero Nagato casi convence en que mejor fuera el en vez de el pobre Minato.

-Yo sinceramente no se para que te humillas así, si no quieres ir entonces no vayas, cuando le de hambre vendrá para acá- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla apoyando los pies en la mesa como siempre, cosa que Nagato ya no reprendía (de todas maneras no le hacia caso y el limpiaba).

-Konan, no es un animal – dijo su compañero a lo que Minato accedió.

- Etto…- dijo una voz algo suave y débil, los tres miembros del equipo liderado por Jiraiya miraron a una niña de su edad, con el cabello rojizo, unos orbes esmeralda que lo observaban, hubieran sido hermosos si no hubieran tenido lagrimas y tristeza en ellos, con una vestimenta de ninja de konoha (ropa dada por le hokage), un traje sencillo rojo , una capa del mismo color, zapatos negros, todos estaban atónitos.

-Hai…-respondió tembloroso Minato, la chica del grupo se mantenía con una vista examinadora buscando algo en la recién llegada, y Nagato no sabia que decir…

_El momento de tensión fue deshecho por el sonido del estomago de Kushina Uzumaki…_

**Fin del capi 4.**

Gomenasai!!

Tarde demasiado y lo reconozco veran las cosas se vieron asi: en semana santa mi computadora se descompuso, habia escrito luego ya dos hojas y se borro toda la memoria, y por ende tuve que recomenzar de cero, ademas llegaron mis evaluaciones y estoy algo baja en mis materias y tuve que aplicarme en la escuela y desde eso ya tengo como un mes que no piso fanfiction, pero aki esta su capi.

**Gracias a los que me dejaron review!!**

**Kushina U.89**

**Rokudaime Naruto**

**Thrud-sama**

**Sarah Starlight**

**Yimy**

**Respuestas a sus review via Reply**

**Hasta el prox chap.**

**ATTE:**

**SS-NT**


End file.
